Amor de sangre y dolor
by AngelSagi
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede soportar el amor? ¿Serias capas de esperar una eternidad solo para volver a ver al amor de una vida que ya es un mito para el resto de la humanidad? Haruka y Michiru lo darán todo para superar todos los obstáculos que se les presenten...
1. Prologo

**Prologo.**

En la oscuridad de la noche, una mujer corría por su vida y por la de su bebe a trabes de un enorme bosque tratando de llegar hasta su refugio ya que una muchedumbre los estaba persiguiendo porque pensaba que ellos eran los causantes de sus desgracias los perseguían armados hasta los dientes, no dejarían que llegaran al castillo de Drácula con vida; la mujer solo miraba al frente sin importarle las personas que venían detrás de ella, si no llegaba antes de que las nubes desaparecieran estaría en un peligro aun peor esos aldeanos enfurecidos, a pesar de haber llegar al castillo quedaban muy pocas nubes en el cielo y las enormes puertas estaban cerradas, a poco metro de ella los aldeanos se preparaban para matarla a ella y a su bebe pero cuando creía que todo estaba perdido vio un pequeño hueco donde cabía su bebe, coloco al bebe de tal forma que no se despertara hasta que todo acabara y se aseguro de que nada le pudiera pasar.

Los aldeanos vieron como la mujer los miraba con culpa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ellos se preparaban para todo lo que pudiera pasar todo menos que ella hablara.

– ¡Váyanse ahora que aun pueden!… él no será generoso si algo me pasa a mi o a nuestra hija, por favor piensen en sus hijo y váyanse ahora que aun pueden hacerlo – dijo asustada por lo que pudiera pasarle a esa personas a pesar de que la trataban de matar.

– Y ¿debemos creerle a un monstruo como tu? – dijo uno de ellos esperando una respuesta de la mujer, respuesta que no llego por parte de ella.

– Debieron creerle porque ahora no tienen oportunidad contra mi – dijo un hombre que acababa de salir del castillo con ojos color sangre, que denotaban su ira y enojo.

Los aldeanos lo reconocieron de inmediato, trataron de huir para su suerte lo lograron; mientras en la entrada del castillo estaban todavía el hombre y la mujer mirándose fijamente, hasta que él se atrevió a hablar.

– ¿A qué has venido? – dijo en un tono tranquilo y muerto.

– He venido a traerte algo que es tanto tuyo como mío – dijo la mujer casi inaudible mirando a aquel hombre que siempre amo – la e escondido cerca de la entrada, de tal forma que ni yo en mi otra forma la podría encontrar… cuídala mucho por favor – dijo casi en susurros in entendibles.

El hombre veía como la mujer moría de a poco, gracias a las heridas que esos humanos le causaron con sus armas de plata, vio como ella le sonreía y como movía sus labios pronunciando el nombre de su hija, a pesar de todo el dolor que debía sentir en esos momentos la tomo entre sus brazos la cargo hasta la puerta y dejo que ella le mostrar donde estaba su hija, en un casi imperceptible huequito estaba, se movía mucho lo que indicaba que se había despertado la miro con intriga ya que no parecía tener sus poderes como hija del rey de las tiniebla ni como la de la ex-líder de los hombres lobo; miro a su mujer como pidiendo permiso para sacar a su hija de donde estaba esta solo le sonrío, con un cuidado extremo la saco aun con su madre es su brazos y la coloco en los brazos de ella para que la sintiera por ultima vez la pequeña bebe dejo de moverse y se dejo querer por las ya casi inmóviles manos de su madre, Drácula entro a su hogar con su mujer y su hija sin que le importara que sus invitados le vieran ojos de asecho, tan solo una mirada fría y sin sentimiento vasto para que dejaran de pensar cosas que no eran; él nunca fue débil y mucho menos cuando tenia enojo e ira al máximo, justo como estaba en esos instantes no era por nada que lo nombraron el Rey de los monstruos, sus invitados hombres lobo notaron la presencia de la que alguna vez fue su líder, jamás entendieron porque se enamoro de un ser como era el rey de los monstruos y sobretodo sus deseos de tener una familia con él pero cuando notaron la presencia de la pequeña bebe se dieron cuenta que ese bebe era incluso más poderosa que sus padres juntos, algo que los inquieto ya que era una hibrida, un ser de sangre sucia y contaminante, en pocas palabra algo que no debía estar en la naturaleza.

Drácula era seguido por su suegro quien a pesar de ser el líder de los hombres lobo y quien más odiaba a su Rey, aun sentía el mismo amor por su hija a pesar de que se caso con el hombre más cruel e insensible, cuando noto que tenia cortes hechos con armas de plata se sintió furioso pero no con Drácula sino consigo mismo ya que obligo a su Rey a que sacara a la "traidora" como la denomino su gente, de ese castillo para la reunión anual como muestra de respeto ante su pueblo aun que quisiera verla pero ahora sentía ganas de matarse por lo que veían sus ojos; pero cuando la miro su rostro vio que le sonreía con mucho cariño y le extendía a duras penas a la pequeña bebe que segundos antes estaba en su regazo le susurro un casi inaudible "cuiden de ella" para pocos segundos después cerrar los ojos y morir.

Ni Drácula ni el padre de la Mujer que yacía muerta en esa habitación decían o hacían algo para expresar sus sentimientos, pero un llanto muy suave y delicado les llamo la atención, la pequeña bebé se estaba removiendo en los brazos de su abuelo, al parecer algo le dolía cuando notaron que los rayos de luna cubrían totalmente a la pequeña supieron el porque se movía tanto, ya que después de un minuto la pequeña tomo la forma de un cachorro de lobo pero para asombro de ambos hombre su pelaje era como el de su madre, era casi de un oro puro, pero en ese momento dos personas abrieron las puertas; uno de ellos es Cedric uno de los más nobles vampiros y líder de uno de los clanes más fuertes de todos; el otro era Henry un hombre lobo muy respetado y muy buen amigo de su líder; ambos miraron al pequeño lobito que estaba en los brazos del líder de los hombres lobo y notaron que su pelaje era de un color casi oro puro, los miraron como esperando saber quien era, como respuesta solo dejaron espacio para que miraran a la mujer que había muerto tan solo unos segundos antes.

– Lamentamos su perdida Mi señor – dijeron los hombres al saber de quien se trataba.

Ambos hombre se retiraron, dejado de nueva cuenta a sus líderes solos y con un pequeño dilema intranquilo, se miraron unos segundos para luego comenzar a reír.

– Es igual a ella, nunca se quedaba quieta, mírala ya hasta trata de morderme ja ja – dijo el hombre mayor mirando como su nieta trataba de liberarse de sus brazos, quien sabe para que.

– Ya veo como estaré dentro de unos meses con unas ojeras del tamaño de un barco – dijo Drácula mirando a su hija seguir insistiendo en liberarse – Haruka deja en paz a tu abuelo.

Como si eso fuera lo que quería, el pequeño lobito miro a su padre con eso ojitos verdes que eran muy parecidos a los suyos, se quedo quieta mirándolo pero en pocos segundos se movió en su dirección, algo que les dio más risa a los dos hombre que la miraban; Drácula la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta la oscuridad provocando que volviera a su estado humanos sin dificultad.

– Estoy seguro de que esos campesinos solo fueron una pantalla, ya que ni una sola de su armas tenia de su sangre, debe de haber un cazador al acecho, mandare a investigar a los mejores de mis hombre, si quieres manda a los tuyo también pero no te entrometas en mi venganza – dijo con sus ojos de un rojo fuego, ardiendo de ira y dolor.

Nada más se dijo en ese cuarto solo se escuchaba la pausada respiración de la pequeña bebe que apenas y sabia cuan importante era para las persona ahí presentes, ni mucho menos el futuro tan determinante que cargaba sobre sus hombros, todo lo que vendría en su vida seria fuerte y doloroso sin contar la sangre que lo cubriría.


	2. Capitulo 1 conosiendonos

Capitulo 1: conociéndonos.

Los años pasaron desde que Drácula comenzó a vivir su nueva etapa en vida eterna, ser padre fue un milagro ya que los vampiros no pueden reproducirse con métodos como el sexo; pero eso ya no le interesaba ya que ahora tenía que estar pendiente de Haruka todo el tiempo, ya que la pequeña se transformaba cada vez que quería o simplemente para hacer algo, Drácula en muchas oportunidades pensó que la niña estaría mejor con su abuelo que no él; era cierto que se sentía que tenia los poderes de amabas razas pero los de vampiro no despertaban, es más parecía que la sed de sangre no se aria presente eso lo hacía sentir feliz ya que cuando el tomaba sangre era capaz de perder todo su auto control.

Desde la muerte de su esposa y el hallazgo de evidencia de que cazadores de monstruos, las reuniones anuales se vieron canceladas por asesinos sueltos, como les llamaban, desde entonces ya habían pasado 5 lagos años y Haruka era una verdadera amenaza andante, cuando tenía su arranque nadie tenía el valor para detenerla o cuando no controlaba sus impulsos de cazadora, en cada uno de esos casos Drácula tuvo que salir a buscar a su hija que como de costumbre o por su subconsciente siempre se dormía en el pequeño hueco que estaba en la entrada del castillo, siempre en el mismo lugar parecía que era un lugar que le inspiraba seguridad; ahora ellos dos caminaban por uno de los bosques para encontrarse con alguien que pensaba Drácula le caería bien a su hija, cuando llegaron al lugar acordado Haruka le pregunto a su padre si podía dar un paseo por el lugar y él solo le dijo que si no estaba dentro de un radio de 20 metro la castigaría, Haruka solo asintió ya en otras ocasiones la había castigado por ofender a vampiros nobles pero siempre era para mantener la paz en sus tierras.

Haruka paseo un rato en su forma humana pero al poco rato se transformo en lobo ya que se aburrió de caminar camino bastante hasta llegar a un riachuelo que la invitaba a jugar con el agua, jugó hasta que sintió que la miraban se puso a la defensiva con todos sus sentidos en alerta hasta que de repente una niña la tomo en brazos tan rápidamente que se sintió indefensa, la niña le sonreía y la llevaba muy bien sujetada en dirección a donde estaba su padre no tardo mucho en llega y vio a su padre junto a otros dos hombres, Drácula comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

– Jajá hay hija mía, creo que debí decirte que tuviera cuidado y sobre todo que no te fueras para el arroyo, bueno ya que la pequeña Michiru atrapo aprovechare para presentarte a las personas que están conmigo – hizo una pausa para ver si su hija se des transformaba pero nada paso – ellos son tu abuelo Varían y su amigo Henry – cada uno se le acerco al ser nombrado – y ella es Michiru.

Haruka por fin salió de su estado de shock, para soltarse y volver a su forma humana, miro a su padre de una forma en que él sabía lo que se le venía en sima.

– No se te vaya a pasa por tu cabeza que yo me voy a quedar acá – lo dijo tan fuerte y enojada que Drácula parecía chico al lado de ella.

– Haruka ya hablamos de esto, tu ya no puedes estar sin saber cómo controlar tu poder, aparte yo no soy un hombre lobo como para enseñarte, sé de sobra que no quieres esto pero es necesario, por favor Haruka es por tu bien a parte yo tan poco quiero estar lejos de ti pero yo ahora no estaré en casa y no puedo llevarte conmigo en este viaje: te prometo que tratare de volver lo antes posible, te quiero hija que estés bien – dijo sin dejar que Haruka lo interrumpiera y se transformo en una nube de murciélagos.

Haruka lo miro irse con un semblante frío como un témpano de hielo, pero su mirada denotaba lo sola que se sentía, Varían se acerco a su nieta con la intención de calmarla pero apenas se movió y ella se transformo en lobo y lo miro de una forma amenazante, Varían no sabía qué hacer ya que ella de cierta forma tenía más poder que él; pero cuando iba a intentar acercársele Michiru en su forma de lobo se le acerco y le lamió la cara haciendo retrocedes y des transformar a Haruka de golpe, Michiru hizo lo mismo y la miro de manera firme.

– ¿Quieres calmarte? Por favor, no te vamos a hacer nada solo queremos llevarte con nuestra manada, te prometo que nada malo te pasara, pero debes respetar a nuestro líder – dijo Michiru un poco asustada ya que noto que los instintos de Haruka no estaban del todo bajo control.

– Tranquila Michiru, para mí no tiene nada de nuevo que ella trate de morderme, cuando se transformo por primera vez me mordió tan fuerte que me dejo una pequeña marca, jeje me da gusto saber que te puedes cuidar… eres igual a tu madre, ven conmigo Haruka – dijo Varían con la esperanza de que se le acercara.

– ¿Cómo puedo confiar en unos desconocidos? – dijo Haruka con cara de o saber que hacer.

– Ven con nosotros y ve por ti misma como es nuestra manada y si no te gusta puedes volver a tu casa sola – dijo Henry un poco molesto por la actitud de la niña, pero se arrepintió cuando vio a su amigo Varían rojo de la ira – mis sinceras disculpa líder.

Haruka se acerco muy lenta mente a Varían para tocar su mano derecha, para ver la pequeña cicatriz que tenia, luego la toco con curiosidad para toco después tirar de su chaqueta, solo que no contaba con botarlo al suelo de golpe, Haruka se escondió detrás de un árbol por si su abuelo se enojaba; Varían estaba atontado, su nieta lo mando al suelo sin siquiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo eso lo impresiono mucho pero cuando miro en la dirección en donde estaba Haruka noto que ella tenía miedo de él.

–Haruka yo no te voy a hacer nada, es más ¿esto te había pasado con Drácula? – pregunto con mucho interés, Haruka solo asintió asustada – ya veo, por eso me pidió que te cuidara… mira pequeña tu padre quiere que aprendas a controlar tu fuerza para que no le hagas daño a otras personas, Haruka tu ¿me dejarías enseñarte?

Haruka lo miro unos segundo y luego asintió, acercándose de a poco hasta quedar a su lado; Varían no cabía en su felicidad su nieta era más fuerte que él y que el mismísimo Drácula, lo que la volvía en la futura lides de todos los monstruos y brujas; miro como Haruka trataba de tomar su mano con mucho miedo, él sabía porque tenía miedo, Drácula jamás le daría la mano a ella porque tratarían de herirlo ha trabes de Haruka, tomo la mano de su nieta para alzarla en sus hombros, Haruka se asusto al principio pero después se quedo tranquila, miro todo el camino hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo escondido entre el bosque y la montaña, todas las personas le miraron de una forma asesina por decir mínimo, para ellos era insólito e irrespetuoso que una niña que no sabían quién era estuviera sentada en los hombros de su líder, una señora de casi la misma edad que Varían se les acerco.

– Varían baja en este preciso instante a nuestra nieta de tus hombros que se puede lastima por dios, solo tiene 5 años y tu ya empiezas a hacer tontería deberías avergonzarte – dijo enfurecida y tomando en brazos a Haruka, la abrazo hasta que se tranquilizo; todo el pueblo estaba en shock su líder siendo retado por su esposa era algo impresionante.

–Pero cariño a Haruka no le molestaba, ni le incomodaba, ni mucho menos le disgustaba – dijo tratando de calmar a su mujer.

–Dime mi niña ¿él está diciendo la verdad? – pregunto la mujer a Haruka, quien dijo un casi inaudible sí que para su abuela fue suficiente – Varían si quieres comer algo esta noche ve a casar un venado muy grande y de paso cortas un poco de leña para que Haruka no pase frío en la noche.

Varían se fue sin decir nada, mientras su mujer y su nieta se iban a para la casa; dejando a muchos espectadores atónitos, Haruka miro la casa de sus abuelos algo curiosa y asustada.

–No estés asustada mi pequeña, esta casa es tanto nuestra como tuya, ¿te han dicho qué eres igual a tu madre? – dijo la mujer esperando que hablara un poco más Haruka.

– Si, el abuelo y mi papá, él siempre lo dice – dijo Haruka algo triste.

Su abuela no dijo nada, ella entendía que su yerno no podía expresar todo el tiempo su amor a su hija, y mucho menos a su nieta; ya sabía algo y era que Haruka no era muy buena controlando su poder lo noto cuando vio a su esposo con ella en sus hombros en señal de haber sido vencido por la pequeña; la miro un instante más antes de agacharse para dale un beso en su frente junto con un abrazo.

– Ve a jugar a fuera Haruka, mientras yo preparo tu cuarto, de seguro estas cansada… vamos – dijo mirando como su nieta dudaba en salir, pero aun cuando le insistió ella no salía – no te harán daño y si lo hacen tu abuelo y yo estaremos más que furiosos, así que sal con toda tranquilidad.

Haruka salió con cuidado ya que no conocía a nadie de esa aldea, apenas salió y unos adolescentes se le acercaron, la miraron por un rato.

–Jaja si esta cosa venció a nuestro líder, puede que ya cualquiera lo pueda hacer… vamos enano pégame con todas tus fuerza de nenita – dijo el muchacho con cara de burla.

Haruka ni lo pensó le pego con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar unos cuantos kilómetro de distancia, los amigos de este y la aldea completa veían atónitos a la pequeña niña, después de unos segundo Haruka se arrepintió de lo que hizo ya que sus abuelos se le acercaron, se preparo para lo peor.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo grupo de vándalos? – dijo Varían muy enojado – ella no conoce nada de nosotros y uds. vienen a intimidarla, para demostrar lo fuerte que son, por favor, ella apenas y sabe dominar sus instintos ¿cómo no pensaron que tuviera una fuerzas mucho mayor que la de uds.?

– Nuestro yerno la envió para acá para que aprendiera a controlar su fuerza, no vino de visita nada más y si venció a su abuelo fue porque ella tiene más fuerza que cualquiera, ahora largo de aquí, fuera – dijo la abuela tomando a su nieta de forma protectora y posesiva.

Haruka no entendió nada de lo que pasaba, se suponía que ella hizo algo malo o no era así; miro a su abuelo y este a ella, Haruka bajo la cabeza esperando a que la retaran pero este solo le desordeno el pelo, y la llevo en brazos a su casa, Haruka no sabía qué hacer, tomo un poco de aire y valor para hablar.

– ¿Por qué no me retan por lo que hice? – pregunto Haruka mirando a sus abuelos a los ojos.

– Drácula ¿no te dijo nada de nuestras costumbres verdad? – dijo Varían mirando sus ojos, como no le respondió lo tomo como un sí – acá es normal que entre los miembros jóvenes usen su fuerza o como le dicen los humanos que muestren su poderío, por eso no te retamos en todo caso no creo que él no te haya provocado, así que todo está bien.

Haruka mira a su abuela para saber si decía la verdad, y al parecer así era; sin previo aviso su abuela la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta uno de los cuarto de la casa, al entrar miro con tranquilidad un lindo cuarto lleno de peluches y muy iluminado, lo miro como cosa rara para ella eso no era tan lindo y deseaba que no le mostraran la peor amenaza de su padre.

– Amor, creo que nuestra nieta no es del tipo de niña que le gusten los vestidos – dijo su abuelo desde la puerta algo que no le agrado a su esposa, pero no dijo nada solo miro a su marido y luego a Haruka – mira Haruka, a tu abuela Helen siempre deseo que su hija, o sea tu madre, usara un vestido aunque fuera una sola vez y bueno lo hizo y más de una vez pero eso fue hace años… no te voy a decir más pero quiero que sepas que no te aremos nada y sobretodo no te forzaremos a hacer algo que no quieras ¿entiendes?

Haruka solo movió la cabeza ya que como siempre que ocupaba toda su fuerza se quedaba dormida en unos instantes, antes de tocar el suelo su abuela ya la tenía en brazos, tomándola con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño involuntariamente, la acostó en la cama del cuarto, asegurándose de taparla bien y de que estuviera cómoda, deposito un beso en su frente y se retiro del dormitorio en compañía de su esposo; una vez lo bastante lejos del dormitorio comenzó a llorar a mares, su nieta era igual en grandes sentidos a su hija, el color y tipo de cabello eran iguales e incluso la mayoría de las facciones de su rostro eran como el de su madre.

– Es igual a ella… es igual a mi niñita, tal vez no en todo pero si en gran medida… – dijo ya llegando a la cocina, se giro de repente mirando a su marido con ojos con un poco de ira, provocando miedo en él – ¿cómo no la trajiste antes?… mira como llego, sabes de sobra que nuestro "yerno" no puede expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella, mucho menos darle alientos a que ella le diga que lo quiere y no voy a aceptar la escusa de que es por los cazadores que rondan las tierras del reino de los monstruos.

– Él no la trajo antes porque no lo dejaba, lo intento en varias ocasiones pero nunca se alejo de él siempre volvía y él me avisaba para que volviera a casa – dijo mirando para afuera y notando la presencia de su mejor amigo junto a su familia – tenemos visitas mi amor, será mejor que te limpies la cara.

Helen se lavo la cara para salir junto a su marido a la puerta y recibir a sus visitas, Henry y su familia estaban en la puerta de la casa de su líder para conocer más a fondo a la pequeña nieta de este.

– Buenas noches líder, he venido a presentarle mis disculpas a su nieta por el comportamiento de mi hijo, ya que apenas y llego esta tarde y él ya empezó con sus cosas – dijo Henry algo molesto con su hijo, y este solo lo miro con algo de enojo – espero que su impresión sobre la aldea no sea errada por el actuar de él, por otro lado traje a Michiru para que se conozcan mejor y de paso hablar de cómo la van a entrenar ud. y su señora mi líder.

– La verdad no lo he pensado, y pues no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrenarla, ni se diga para retarla pero creo que eso si lo hizo muy bien mi yerno, ahora si me disculpas mi amor, me llevaré a Henry y a su hijo para hablar de ciertos temas, tu junto a Natalia pueden ver que abra de cenar mientras que la pequeña Michiru puede intentar despertar a Haruka – dijo mientras se retiraba en compañía de los mencionados y dejaba a las mujeres ver lo que harían.

Helen y Natalia se retiraron a la cocina dejando a Michiru ver que haría; la pequeña Michiru fue al cuarto que le apunto Varían a un paso pausado y pensativo, entro sin hacer ruido alguno encontrándose con la niña que le dio su merecido a su hermano mayor, la miro por un largo rato detallando cada detalle de su rostro, en un acto involuntario le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando despertar a la bella durmiente, que al abrir los ojos se encontró con un azul que la impresiono, la primera vez que vio a la dueña de esos ojos se quedo muy impresionada de que a pesar de estar en su forma humana corría como si estuviera en su forma de lobo, pero ahora sus ojos la deslumbraron a tal grado de dejarla sin aliento, sin razón o pensamiento, solo estaban eso hechizantes ojos de un azul imposible de comparar con algún azul de la naturaleza; pero como todo sueño tiene su fin, el pequeño en sueño de Haruka y Michiru fue interrumpido por el sonido del estomago de Haruka, quien al darse cuenta se volvió un tomate con manos y pies.

Sin decir una sola palabra Haruka se levanta de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina, no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a Michiru mientras se retiraba de su dormitorio, antes de salir totalmente de su cuarto se encontró con su abuelo que la miro con curiosidad, la cual fue respondido con una gruñido feroz que asusto a más de media aldea, paso por su lado y fue hasta la cocina, donde su abuela la miro con recelo y mucho cuidado, al poco rato llegaron los demás Varían miro a su nieta con miedo justo en el ínstate en que ella lo mira de forma acecina.

– ¿Por qué estaba en mi dormitorio? – dijo Haruka tratando de calmarse, pero al no escuchar respuesta, rugió más fuerte que la vez pasada congelando la sangre de todos en la aldea.

– Porque creía que sería mejor para ti tener alguien de tu edad con quien hablar – dijo Varían casi comiéndose las uñas por lo que podría pasar si su nieta se enojaba.

– Por el momento no gracias, no quiero que desconocidos se acerquen a mi mientras duermo, mucho menos ella – dijo con más enojo que la ves pasada mientras se retiraba – me voy a mi dormitorio, no quiero que me molesten, solo avisen cuando se vayan.

Se levantó de la mesa rustica de roble para volver por ese pasillo estrecho a su dormitorio y ahí tratar de apaciguar su furia, mientras en la cocina un muy asustado Varían pensaba en cómo arreglar este problema, Helen se paro y camino hasta el dormitorio que desde ese día seria de su nieta, entro de forma silenciosa y le acaricio la cara, logrando que la girara y le mirara fijamente.

– Tienes que aprender a relacionarte con los jóvenes de esta aldea, yo entiendo que en el mundo donde has crecido hasta ahora haya sido duro a tal grado de no querer a nadie cerca de ti pero acá tendrás que convivir con las demás persona, aunque no te guste pero trata de no enfurecerte a la primera ya que aun no pasa ni un año como para que sepamos todo, Haruka, piensa en cómo tratar de relacionarte con los demás y qué cosas te gustaría que supiéramos – dijo Helen mirando la mirada asustada de Haruka para después irse a la cocina y mirar a su esposo de forma de advertencia.

– Lo siento cariño – dijo Varían más asustado que antes.

Justo antes de que dijera algo más Haruka apareció y se volvió a sentar en su puesto, pero sin mirar a nadie, cosa que alarmo a Varían pero no a Helen, quien esperaba otra cosa aparte de que se volviera a sentar pero al ver que no hacía nada más decidió hablar para ver qué pasaba.

– Haruka hay algo que debes saber y es que, a partir de mañana ira a la escuela de la aldea – apenas dijo la palabra "escuela" Haruka la miro como si no creyera lo que escuchaba – lo siento si no es de tu agrado pero tienes que ir para que aprendas a dominar tu habilidades y…

– ¿Con quién hablaron para creer que yo voy a ir por las buenas? – dijo con un tono lúgubre y que denotaba que ahora si estaba furiosa, Varían rezaba para que mañana siguiera con vida, por otro lado Helen ya había notado que Haruka no sabía nada y que cierta persona no hacía más que meter la pata y bien a fondo.

– Haruka, ya hablamos sobre que tenias que sociabilizar con el resto de la aldea y más con los niños de tu edad – dijo de forma firme Helen.

– Simplemente no iré a ningún lado y es mi última palabra – dijo Haruka volviendo a parase de la mesa y yendo a su dormitorio a dormir de una vez.

– Cariño espero que no metas más la pata o no será una sola noche la que duermas en la calle – dijo Helen mientras se retiraba de la mese y se iba a dormir.

El asombro de los invitados fue enorme al saber que su líder esa noche dormiría en la calle, pero una de las invitadas miraba el pasillo por donde desaparecieron las dos mujeres de esa casa pensando que mañana las vería de nuevo pero no de la misma forma que hoy, por otro lado Varían pensaba como decirle a su esposa que su nieta estaba ahí para que conociera a cierta damita y que dentro de cuatro meces tenían de comunicarles que se casarían en el futuro, de solo planteárselo sentía los diente afilados de su nieta en su mano rompiéndola y desgarrándole la carne. Después de unas horas más sus invitados se retiraron a dormir y dejaron a su jefe en su casa, esperando que no lo dejaran dormir afuera; una vez que sus invitados estuvieron lejos de su vista se atrevió a voltear su rostro para mirar los ojos de su esposa y ver cómo debía comunicarle la decisión de Drácula.

A la mañana siguiente todos en la aldea estaban asustados, porque desde muy temprano se escuchaba como unos rugidos provenientes de la casa de su líder, nadie sabía de quienes se trataban pero era seguro que ni un solo aldeano quería cruzarse con quienes fueran; pocas horas después en la escuela del pueblo (o más bien en los campos de entrenamiento) cierta niña de ojos azules pensaba si es que lo de la mañana era una pelea entre nieta y abuela, o eran nieta y abuela matando al abuelo; segundos después supo que era la primera opción ya que una loba de pelaje color blanco intenso, traía en su hocico (o boca, dentadura, como gusten) a un lobita de pelaje color oro, que venía bien amarrada.

Todos miraron incrédulos a la esposa de su líder era la primera vez que se le veía en su forma de lobo después de muchos años sin usarla y por los rasguños que traía se notaba que tuvo una pelea campal contra la pequeña loba; sin mucho cuidado la arroja al suelo y la mira de forma severa, para poco después destransformarse las dos al mismo tiempo.

– Muy bien jovencita, ahora vas a asistir a tus clases todos los días y no se te ocurrir repetir el show de esta mañana nuevamente, pero en todo caso fue bueno tener algo de ejercicio matutino pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, ahora más que nunca tienes que dominar tus instintos ¿entendido? – dijo Helen muy seria, todos los ahí presentes estaban sorprendidos, ya que la mujer ahí presente estaba llena de heridas y moretones, sin mencionar que la pequeña niña al frente suyo parecía no tener ni uno solo.

– Si ya entendí… es solo que no quería ponerme esa ropa, dile al abuelo que lamento haberle roto el brazo izquierdo – dijo muy apenada Haruka, sin mirar a su abuela a los ojos.

Helen la miro con ternura, ya que esto lo vivió hacía muchos años atrás pero con alguien muy diferente, alguien quien no se disculpo y jamás se retracto de lo que había hecho, ni disculpas le mando a su padre, pero bueno eso era el lado positivo de Haruka no era igual a ninguno de sus padres; sonrió con orgullo de que su nieta fuera muy diferente a su padres, se agacho para estar a la altura de Haruka y le deposito un beso en la frente en forma de despedida. Haruka miro como se iba su abuela, para después voltear y ver a los que serian sus compañeros de clase; de todos los ahí presentes logro reconocer a la niña que fue a buscarla junto con su abuelo y que la vio dormir; Michiru le sonríe porque la a reconocido a pesar de su mal carácter ella le parecía agradable, con cautela se fue acercando a Haruka, quien no se movía de su lugar y tentando un poco a su suerte le tomo de la mano, cosa que provoco que Haruka las mirara.

– Que bueno que hayas venido… ven te presentare a nuestro profesor – dijo Michiru mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección al profesor pero este retrocedía a cada paso que ellas daban.

– Lo siento niños, hoy tengo algo que hacer compromiso – dijo el profesor mientras salía corriendo de la escuela.

Los niños miraron a su profesor salir huyendo, para luego volver a mirar a la recién llegada y hacer lo mismo poco después; Michiru miro extrañada el comportamiento de todos sus compañeros y profesor, ya que no entendía el porqué de su huida, era verdad que Haruka tenía un humor nada amigable pero no por eso van a temerle, de repente siente como Haruka se suelta de su mano para irse pero Michiru no la dejo, la volvió a tomar de la mano y la dirigió hasta el bosque.

– No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a controlar tus instintos, no dejes que lo que paso te moleste, ellos solo son unos cobardes – dijo con una sonrisa que logro hacer sonrojar a Haruka.

– Si… está bien – dijo por decir algo – ¿qué vamos a hacer?

– Lo primero que me enseñaron fue como conseguir alimentos del bosque… como por ejemplo vallas, champiñones y hierbas curativas… ¿sabes algo de eso? – pregunto muy tranquila, vio como se sonrojaba de nuevo y negando con la cabeza – para nosotros que vivimos en los bosques es importante saber esto, ya que él no solo nos proporciona resguardo sino alimentos, bueno empecemos.

Haruka solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza a lo que le preguntara Michiru, ambas pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde en el bosque viendo los frutos que se podían comer y las hierbas que servían para curar; cuando ya estaba oscureciendo decidieron que era momento de volver al pueblo; caminaban mientras tenían al fin una conversación, hasta que de la nada un búho gigante y viejo comenzó a atacarlas, Michiru empujo a Haruka cuando vio que la estaba a punto de golpear siendo ella la que recibiera el golpe más fuerte; Haruka se le acerco y la reviso, luego de verificar su estado, se transformo, Michiru la miro con preocupación ese búho era muy viejo y nadie le había podido hacer un rasguño siquiera, miro con preocupación cómo Haruka se preparaba para atacar, como el viejo búho la estaba a punto de atacar con todo, no pudo ver ya que cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos, estuvo así un largo rato hasta que siente una cálida mano sobre su hombro, abre los ojos y ve como Haruka le sonríe, mira a su alrededor y en el suelo estaba el viejo búho muerto, su sorpresa se reflejaba en su cara.

– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo más por inercia que por querer saber.

– Pues simple salte sobre él y… creo que es mejor no especificar, ya es muy tarde como para ir caminado a la aldea creo que será mejor que nos quedemos acá y veamos la forma de resguardarnos – dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a Michiru y la trasladaba cerda de un árbol para poco después irse a buscar algunas ramas y piedras para hacer una fogata.

Esa noche Haruka puso en práctica todo lo que le había enseñado Michiru en el día, quien estuvo muy contenta de ver que tan rápido podía aprender Haruka en tan solo unas horas; esa noche comieron vallas y champiñones junto con el viejo búho; Michiru estaba muy sorprendida de que a pesar de la tosca postura que tenia Haruka cuando se puso en posición de ataque fue lo suficientemente efectiva para vencer y matar al viejo búho.

Por otro la en la aldea habían cuatro personas a punto de matar a un solo hombre por la acciones y actitud que tuvo ese día.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar solos a los niños?, ¿acaso eres un idiota? – gritaba Varían mostrando su enojo por cada uno de sus poros – son apenas unos niños que no controlas al 100% sus instintos y para rematar, están perdidas mi nieta y la hija del segundo al mando… como se te ocurrió decirnos que no sabes donde están porque no impartiste la clase de hoy, por miedo a una niña

– Varían cálmate en este instante que insultar y/o masacrar a este inútil no nos ayudara a encontrarlas – Helen estaba que descuartizaba al pobre hombre que estaba al frente de los cuatro.

– Creo que debemos buscarlas, nosotros cuatro nadie más… aunque admito esto no lo hacemos desde que nos casamos ¿no Helen? – pregunto Natalia dirigiéndose a su casa sin esperar respuesta.

– Si Natalia, eso es mucho tiempo – dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

Ambas mujeres se cambiaron de ropa, a unas más cómodas para lo que iban a hacer, sus esposos se sonrojaron a más no poder ya que esa ropas era un poco… reveladoras; incluso el pobre hombre que hace unos minutos atrás estaba siendo maltratado verbalmente estaba que no se lo creía, a pesar de los años esas dos mujeres seguían siendo las más hermosas de la manada.

– Varían, ¿vienes o te quedas? – dijo Helen sonriendo por el estado de estupor de su marido.

– Voy – dijo con algo de dificultad.

– Nosotras nos adelantaremos… vámonos Helen – dijo Natalia mientras corría hacia el bosque, en pocos segundos Helen ya estaba a su lado.

– Si le dices a alguien lo que viste, date por muerto alfeñique – dijo Henry con mucho enojo por la cara de baboso que tenía el imbécil que miraba en la dirección donde desapareció su esposa y la de su líder.

En otro lugar dos pequeñas niñas estaban mirando a su alrededor con un poco de preocupación ya que para ese entonces sus familias deberían haber notado su ausencia; en eso estaban pensando ambas cuando de repente Michiru comenzó a temblar, Haruka la miro y examino su herida, no estaba del todo mal esta pero cuando le tomo la temperatura noto que tenía mucha fiebre… la mirada que tenía en ella le dedicaba, decía que tenía hipotermia, Haruka como siempre actuó instintivamente y se transformo, pero al ser su forma de lobo tan pequeña, no podía darle el calor que necesitaba, pensó que si hacia "eso" sus abuelos se enojarían pero al no quedarle mucha opción, hizo lo que su padre le prohibió hacer, poco a poco su forma de lobo fue creciendo hasta tener el tamaño más grande que el de un lobo adulto, es más el tamaño que tenia era mucho más grande del que se le haya visto a un lobo. Con un cuidado extremo rodeo a Michiru con su cuerpo, esta estaba asombrada de lo que había hecho Haruka, y por sobre todas las cosas por lo suave de su pelaje, estuvieron un rato más despiertas pero a fin de cuentas el cansancio las venció y se durmieron profundamente.

Por otro lado los grupos de Helen y Varían, no las encontraban y comenzaban a desesperarse, ya que llevaban horas desaparecidas, Varían sugirió que ellos volvieran por si ya estaban en la aldea, mientras que ellas seguían buscando (ya que se negaron rotundamente a irse al pueblo). Helen y Natalia caminaban por el bosque un poco cansadas ya que no encontraban rastreo de las pequeñas pero de repente divisan una fogata en su campo visual y algo dorado junto a ella, corrieron a todo lo que podían y se encontraron con un inmenso lobo con un pelaje de color oro, que estaba envolviendo a una pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente.

– Gracias al cielo que están las dos bien – dijo Helen mirando a las niñas, pero luego mira con más cuidado a Michiru y ve que tiene una herida – Natalia, tu hija tiene una herida no parece ser de riesgo pero no tiene del todo buena pinta… por lo menos está bien tratada.

– Helen… ¿cuán fuerte es tu nieta? – dijo Natalia mirando lo que estaba al otro lado de la fogata; su voz denotaba lo asombrada que estaba, pero sabía de sobra que eso no lo pudo haber hecho Michiru, pero si lo pudo haber hecho Haruka.

– No lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura nadie la podrá superar… ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo mirando a Natalia.

Natalia no respondió ya que escucharon un quejido de dolor, miraron a las niñas y notaron como el gran lobo había vuelto a ser Haruka quien con una mano se limpiaba los ojos y con la otra sostenía a Michiru.

– ¿Cuándo llegaron? – dijo con sueño.

– Hace poco mi niña, lo has hecho muy bien… descansa nosotras nos ocuparemos de uds., así que duerme tranquila – dijo Helen mientras sostenía a Haruka y Natalia hacia lo mismo con Michiru quien se quejo de dolor al ser movida.

Helen y Natalia se miraron un buen rato, para luego marcharse con las niñas y los restos del viejo búho, caminaron con mucho cuidado de no despertarlas; no tardaron mucho en llegar a la aldea en donde les esperaban sus esposos muy inquietos, al verlas corrieron a su lado… Henry miro a Michiru con preocupación ya que su herida no estaba para nada bien según él; Varían estaba inmóvil viendo a Haruka dormida en brazos de su abuela y con los restos de cierto búho muy peligroso.

– ¿Lo hizo ella? – dijo Varían muy entusiasmado, como respuesta solo recibió un beso por parte de Helen quien entro a su casa con la pequeña, eso sí le entrego los restos del búho a su marido.

Continuara…

_**N/A: ya se mucha demora, pero no tenia inspiración y aun tengo problemas con mis otras historias pero que se le va a hacer, nos leemos en otra ocasión, bye bye.-**_


	3. Capitulo2 - Destino

‒ ¡Michiru! – grito Haruka despertando a la mañana siguiente de su pequeña excursión.

El grito de Haruka asusto a sus abuelos quienes se encontraban desayunando y corrieron a ver que le pasaba a su nieta pero lo que vieron les espanto más de lo que alguna vez en su vida hubieran estado, en frente de ellos estaba Haruka con sus poderes de vampiresa activados y lo más probable fuera que no estuviera consiente aun después de su grito; Varían miro a su esposa quien supuestamente estaba a su lado pero no estaba ahí estaba ya en frente de Haruka y sin aviso alguno le dio una cachetada cosa que dejo en shock a Varían, pero eso fue suficiente para despertarla y bloquear sus poderes de vampira.

‒ Haruka, ¿estás bien, pequeña? – pregunto Helen a una sudorosa niña.

‒ Sí, estoy bien – dijo con algo de sueño.

Helen mira a Haruka un rato muy largo y luego se fijó en su marido, sabía que ese era la mejor oportunidad de comunicarle a Haruka lo de su compromiso pero antes de que dijera algo la pequeña se le adelanto.

‒ Michiru, ella ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto asustada casi como si le pudiera hacer daño a la mencionada por solo preguntar eso.

‒ Ella se encuentra mejor; pero por hoy ni ella ni tu irán a la escuela… ‒ dijo Helen calmadamente y vio que eso no le gustó mucho a su nieta, tal vez era porque quería saber de Michiru ‒ mucho me temo Haruka que te tengo una noticia que tal vez no te agrade.

Haruka miro a su abuelo como si adivinara de que se trataba, los dos adulto no sabían porque de la repentina mirada de Haruka es más no sabían porque lo miraba tan tranquila.

‒ Mi padre no les dijo ¿verdad? – dijo como si algo en todo ese asunto faltara – Cuando Michiru me atrapo en el riachuelo automáticamente se volvió mi prometida porque en una pelea entre mi padre y yo fue lo de mi compromiso, me negué a casarme con el prometido que me tenían los clanes vampíricos, y le dije que si me atrapaba ese o esa en su defecto seria con quien me casaría, no esperaba que eso pasara en realidad, no lo esperaba… pero en fin lo hecho, hecho esta, ¿se lo han dicho a ella?

Varían y Helen no lo podían creer, Haruka era igualita a su madre, se negó a un compromiso y por asares del destino impusieron algo que fuera a su favor para no casarse pero al final si había alguien que lograra cumplir con el requisito que pedían, solo que en este caso era alguien que les agradaba mucho a ellos.

12 años después...

- ¡Haruka! - gritó una joven de ojos azules a un rubio que salía del poblado, quien se detuvo al escuchar su nombre - ¿a dónde vas?

- A comprar los suministros del mes - dijo sin ánimo de nada.

-¿Te acompaño? - dijo sonriendo mientras enlazaba sus brazos.

Su respuesta es una simple sonrisa y que la subiera a la carreta; Haruka tiraba de la carreta mientras Michiru le conversaba de su día con sus alumnos, mientras admiraban el camino al pueblo más cercanos, apenas llegaron llamaron la atención no sólo por su apariencia física sino por sus ropas que eran más estilizada que la de los pobladores, Haruka detuvo a un transeúnte para preguntar dónde podría comprar víveres, camino hasta la tienda de Yamamoto Chiba.

- Bienvenidos, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? - dijo un muchacho que miró a Michiru e ignorando a Haruka por completo.

- Venimos a comprar toda esta lista de suministro - dijo Haruka con total frialdad.

- ¡Darién, ayúdame a traer la nueva mercadería! - dijo el dueño de la tienda quien al ver al rubio palideció al instante - Bienvenido Príncipe

- Buenas tardes, quisiera comprar todo lo que está en esta lista y en las cantidades indicadas en ella - dijo Haruka.

Yamamoto no dudó en obedecer, reviso la lista como 3 veces antes de comenzar a revisar el inventario de la tienda.

- Majestad tenemos todo, solo que tardaremos una hora y media es tenerlo todo listo y subido a su carreta - dijo mirando a Haruka con temor, como esperando lo peor.

- No hay problema señor Chiba, esperaremos ese tiempo - dijo Haruka con un tono frío - volveremos en ese tiempo

Haruka y Michiru salieron de la tienda sin decir nada más, Darién miró a su padre no entendía el por qué llamo de esa forma a alguien como ese chico, cuando iba a preguntar su padre se le adelanta.

- Es el hijo del dueño de estas tierra Darién, y por lo que se la muchacha que le acompaña es su prometida, no quiero que le vuelvas a faltar el respeto al príncipe y mucho menos que mires a su prometida de la forma en que lo hacías; ahora a trabajar muchacho que no lo lograre yo solo - dijo Yamamoto con esperanzas de que su hijo entendiera el mensaje.

Por otro lado Haruka y Michiru daban un paseo por el pueblo vieron cosas muy interesantes, se divertían cada una a su manera pero siempre una al lado de la otra, hasta que llegó el momento de ir por los suministros, caminaron tranquilamente hasta la tienda donde les esperaba el señor Chiba junto a su hijo.

- Esta todo listo príncipe, hay esta todo lo de la lista, espero no haberle causado ninguna molestia - dijo mirando a Haruka con cuidado.

- No, todo está perfecto y no me causó ninguna molestia; aquí tiene supongo que eso cubre todo - dijo Haruka mientras le entregaba al señor Chiba un bolsa llena de monedas de oro - con su permiso nos retiramos.

Michiru miró extrañada a Haruka, ella sabía que no le gustaba pasar tiempo con los humanos pero jamás así de cortante, miró de nuevo a los hombres que las atendieron y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de cómo le miraba el más joven, no supo si sentirse halagada por los celos de Haruka, reírse de su pequeña inseguridad o simplemente informarle que ella solo tenía ojos para ella; decidió lo último, se acercó Haruka con cuidado y le dio un beso en los labios provocando una conmoción a todos los espectadores en especial en el joven Chiba, Haruka sonrió y la tomó de la mano para ayudarle a subir a la carreta y empezar su camino de regreso a su poblado.

En todo el camino de regreso a su casa no dijeron nada, solo se miraban de vez en cuando, apenas pisaron la entrada fueron recibidas por Varían y su inmensa sonrisa, las recibía con los brazos abiertos pero al ver la cara de Haruka se espantó y huye como todos en la aldea, menos Helen y Michiru.

- Si te calmas nadie saldría corriendo - dijo la abuela de Haruka con su tono de regaño.

- No es mi culpa que me tengan miedo solo porque esté molesta - dijo Haruka con su cara seria como siempre – aparte, a él le tocaba este mes ir a comprar los víveres, no a mí.

- Yo ya hablaré con él, pero en este momento necesito saber ¿estas lista para tu gran día? - dijo Helen mirando a su nieta con alegría contenida, hoy un día muy esperado por todos en la aldea.

Hoy sería el día en que Haruka se casaría con Michiru con la luna llena como testigo, algo que era tradición en la familia, pero había un pequeño detalle...no podían separarlas en el día porque si no la reina de las malas pulgas estaría de mal genio todo el tiempo hasta la hora acordad, pero antes de irse su abuela le ofreció un trato, cosa que Haruka se vio obligada a aceptar el hecho que su novia estaría lejos de ella.

- Si no te la llevas ahora mismo, sabes que me arrepentiré de haber aceptado - dijo Haruka mirando a su abuelo con ojos llenos de sed de venganza.

- Amor espero que estés listo, porque acepto el trato y lo siento pero te deseo lo mejor - dijo Helen mientras arrastraba literalmente a Michiru fuera del pueblo para alistarse.

Después de avanzar 20 kilómetros se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de Varían en todo el bosque, Michiru miró a Helen con cara de interrogante, a lo cual su respuesta fue una sonrisa y un "se lo tenía bien merecido" para seguir caminando hasta una cascada, donde se podía divisar un pequeño campamento y en él todas las mujeres del pueblo (obvio que todas menos una), Michiru sintió lástima por su líder pero tenía que admitir que era necesario pasar por esta preparación antes de casarse con Haruka.

Por otro lado Haruka ya comenzaba sus preparativos para casarse, claro que después de dejar malherido a su abuelo por todas las que le debía; sus preparativos eran cortos consistía en colocarse la ropa de tradicional de su familia materna y pensar en sus votos maritales, cosa que en comparación a lo que le tocaría a Michiru seria todo muy fácil para ella.

Haruka tuvo que esperar siete horas para la llevaran a la cascada y la guiaron hasta la cueva de los diamantes del destino, la cueva por dentro estaba llena de estalactitas de diamante que llegaban hasta el suelo, según la tradición de los hombres lobo la pareja tenía que atravesar la cueva pero por separado si esta pareja a la salida decían los votos del otro, se confirmaba que su unión sería indestructible pero si no estaban destinados al fracaso como pareja; Haruka entró decidida y mientras caminaba hacia la otra salida/entrada vio los ojos de Michiru y escucho sus votos.

- Mi corazón y mi amor son eternos pero ellos solo te pertenecen a ti, por siempre y para siempre sin importar las crueles encrucijadas del destino yo seré eternamente tuya - decía la cálida voz de Michiru.

- Mi alma valiente y aventurera solo es tuya al igual que mi vida, por eso soy solo tuya y por eso solo vivo y respiro por ti, por siempre y para siempre - dijo Haruka con todo su amor.

Ambas se miraron y se voltearon para seguir por su camino a la salida, Haruka recitó los votos hechos por Michiru y luego los de ella, la gente del pueblo estaban impresionados por lo que acababa de suceder, ellas dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas sin importar nada. Varían grito de la felicidad apenas pasado un minuto de silencio, grito que fue seguidos por todos, después Helen llevó a Haruka a un pequeño valle escondido donde le indico que estaba Michiru; Haruka no espero más fue por su gran amor, corrió sin temor hasta el centro de este y ahí cual ángel estaba su Michiru en su forma de loba y sin notarlo ella también estaba en esa forma, caminó hasta ella y juntas entraron al pozo lunar para saber si eran bendecidas con un fruto de su amor esa misma noche o tendrían que esperar un tiempo antes de que eso pasara, pero eso no lo sabrían hasta la mañana siguiente.

La noche para ellas era eterna y larga hasta que el sol salió, con él las matriarcas se acercaron y echaron a Haruka fuera del valle no lo hizo por las buenas, pero se retiró por el momento Michiru se sintió rara por estar rodeada por todas las mujeres casadas de su pueblo, pero miro fijo a una intrusa que tenía un parecido a su amor, esta mujer solo la miro y sus ojos se tornaron blanco, algo que la alteró ya que su rostro mostró un gran dolor casi al final de un minuto.

- Tu y su destino siempre estarán unidos... pero me temo que en esta vida tuya no vivirás la dicha de este amor, pero si en la siguiente y hay serás una mujer plena en todos los sentidos - dijo sin titubeos, después de un pequeño silencio le sonrió y se retiró.

Michiru miró a todas las mujeres que le rodeaban, sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, sin decirle nada se fueron retirando una a una hasta que solo quedaron Helen y Natalia, quienes junto a Michiru tomaron su forma humana.

- Hay mi niña, yo lo siento tanto - dijo Natalia casi llorando.

- Ella era Carmen la tía de Haruka, la hermana menor de Drácula y la reina de las brujas y hechiceras; es una tradición que una bruja o hechicera vea el futuro de la novia para saber qué le depara este pero al ser la boda de Haruka era obligatorio que ella te lo leyera, lo cual solo nos dice que es cien por ciento exacta su visión de tu futuro, por lo que lo siento mi niña pero al parecer este matrimonio no dura mucho - dijo Helen con la voz entrecortada por aguantar el llanto que amenazaban por salir.

Michiru lo entendió claramente ella moriría en un futuro próximo dejando a Haruka sola, pero de algo estaba segura no moriría sin pelear y sin disfrutar de su amor a concho, durara lo que durara en lo quedaba de vida ella amaría a su esposa.

Helen dejo a solas a Natalia con su hija, para que hablaran sobre este tema y porque en la tradición la madre es quien revisa que el matrimonio fue consumido, pero en esta situación eso ya no importaba, Michiru moriría si dejar herederos y no podría ser totalmente feliz con Haruka; apenas piso fuera de la muralla del valle vio a Carmen parada al frente de Haruka, ninguna se movía hasta que Haruka corre y abraza a Carmen con tanto amor que le dio envidia a Helen.

‒ Tía Carmen, la he extrañado mucho… ¿cómo está?, ¿ha visto al maldito de mi padre?, ¿y mis primas? – Haruka y apenas y dejaba reparar a Carmen quien parecía muy feliz de verla.

‒ Estoy bien Haruka, lo he visto ayer llegando a su castillo y está detrás de ti, de mis hijas no te puedo decir mucho están en la edad insoportable pero bueno son aun pequeñas – respondió tranquilamente mientras saludaba a su hermano quien venía solo, para la suerte de ellas.

‒ Felicidades hija, espero que tu matrimonio sea muy feliz – dijo Drácula esperando alguna repuesta de su hija pero ya eran doce años en los que no se veían, si le hablaba con eso era feliz.

‒ Y lo soy padre, pero ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir? – dijo mientras estiraba su mano, ella sabía de sobra que un abrazo en su familia era casi prohibido dárselo al rey de los monstruos.

‒ Los cazadores están peor que nunca y ya han matado a 40 de nuestra gente, sino fuera por tu tía Carmen no me verías hasta que me sucedas – dijo algo bromista y animado.

Haruka miro a su padre y sabía que eso era precisamente uno de sus problemas, ella sería el siguiente Rey de los monstruos por lo que su vida como la de hasta ahora la podía dar por muerta.

‒ ¿Qué esos ineptos vampiros no respetan ni una boda? – grito furiosa Haruka – me acabo de casar y quieren que tome esa maldita corona, pero no ellos son la noble raza vampírica y una mie…

Haruka no termino ni lo que decía por que su padre le pego, la mirada de todos se centró en ellos dos sabían perfectamente que nadie ni siquiera Carmen podía intervenir, esto era un asunto entre ellos, por lo que se excluían a los demás.

‒ Haruka ya no eres una niña eres una mujer hecha y derecha, esto no es nuevo para ti y se supone que ya lo tenías claro pero he de suponer que tu abuelo me mintió, Haruka yo ya no puedo seguir siendo el líder de los monstruos te guste o no, mañana me sucederás y debes de preparar a tu esposa para esa vida – dijo Drácula muy calmado para lo que estaba realmente y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Todos miraron a Haruka como esperando lo peor pero nada paso, ella solo se quedó hay sentada en el suelo mirando a la nada, gracias a la escena nadie noto que todo era visto por Michiru y su madre, la primera se agacho al frente de Haruka y la abrazo; el mundo que ellas dos conocían cambiaria para siempre y no habría vuelta atrás.

‒ Haruka, yo estaré bien siempre que tú lo estés – susurro Michiru en el oído de Haruka, quien levanto la mirada para mirar en esos ojos azules que tanto le enamoraban – ahora tu eres mía y yo soy tuya eso no cambiara porque te conviertas en el "Rey de los monstruos"… tu para mi seguirás siendo mi esposa como yo la tuya.

‒ Gracias Michiru pero creo que será mejor que te cuente mi tía Carmen como es la vida del "Rey de los monstruos"- dijo Haruka sin ánimo de nada para después transformarse e irse quién sabe a dónde.

Michiru pasó todo el resto del día enterándose como era la vida de Haruka antes de vivir en su aldea lo que tenía que ver y soportar, y como se tendría que comportar Haruka no solo con ella sino con todos sus seres cercanos, eso la sorprendió bastante y supo el porqué de la pelea, a Haruka no le gustaba la forma de ser de su padre y no quería ser igual a él; paso alrededor de una hora esperando a Haruka en la que sería su casa de casadas y fue cuando noto que ella ya estaba adentro de ella, entro sin más rompiendo con la tradición pero era necesario hablar con Haruka de la tal vez posible solución al problema; entro con mucho sigilo al dormitorio de ambas miro la cama y ni rastros de Haruka, Michiru se iba a voltear y revisar el resto de la casa cuando unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

‒ Haruka… si llegaras a volverte la líder de los hombres lobo ¿eso te incapacitaría para ser la sucesora de tu padre? – pregunto Michiru yendo directo al gano.

‒ Si, pero si lo llegaran a matar tendría que tomar el puesto se o no se la líder de los hombres lobo – dijo calmada a que ella pensó lo mismo hacía rato y lo discutió con su abuelo, quien no se negó en ayudarla; cuando llego a su hogar decidió que Michiru decidiera si seguir a su lado o no, y la respuesta fue la mejor que pudo recibir en su vida.


	4. Duelo Lunar

**Hola a todas las pobres almas que sufren por mi poca y nada de continuidad, pero como no encuentro los cap's, no los puedo subir y de este solo tengo esto (estaba en mi cel. por eso tengo algo siquiera xD)… el cual se me encuentro continuando así que para que sepan que ando viva y tratando de continuar con mis historias les dejo esto que tal vez sea nada pero algo es algo ¿no?...**

Al siguiente día Varían y Helen comenzaron con los entrenamientos de Haruka y Michiru, los cuales consistían en mostrarles sus deberes como futuras líderes del clan, lo cual implicaba desde conseguir alimentos hasta la seguridad del más pequeño del clan; no todos estaban a favor de que Haruka tomara el puesto de líder, Tomas el hermano mayor de Michiru y ahora cuñado de Haruka, según él su padre o él mismo deberían ser el siguiente líder del clan y no la nieta hibrida del actual líder, por ese motivo tomo la decisión de retar en un duelo a Haruka.

- Haruka te reto a un duelo lunar - dijo Tomas esperando la aceptación por parte de Haruka.

- Acepto pero yo pondré las condiciones y las reglas las pondrá tu padre - dijo Haruka sabiendo que necesitaría de más de dos personas para este duelo - las condiciones son las siguiente... nuestros equipos no pueden estar formados ni por amigos ni por familiares, solo por desconocidos y pertenecientes a la aldea; el máximo de personas será de 7 contándose a uno mismo; el líder y el estratega pueden ser cualquiera del equipo, y la zona del duelo será decidida a última hora.

Las condiciones dejaron ver el pensamiento de Haruka y a todos les parecieron razonables, Tomas piensa que tiene su victoria asegurada, porque nadie se uniría a una hibrida por muy nieta del líder sea. Haruka ya sabía a quienes iba a reclutar para el duelo solo tendría que convérselos sobre todo al que quería como líder de equipo, ese sería el más difícil.

Michiru no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba su hermano y por el otro su esposa, por donde mirara había un ser amado... pero como siempre lo supo cuando la vio su lealtad estaba con ella. Por otro lado Varían estaba que se moría no podía ayudar a su nieta ni cancelar el duelo, solo le quedaba rezar para que ella ganara. Helen era un súper punto aparte, de ante mano sabía lo que haría su nieta por lo que le dijo dónde podía encontrar a los miembros de su equipo, cosa que agradeció Haruka.

Muy lejos de la aldea, en un pequeño claro dos jóvenes se demostraban su amor el uno por el otro, sin límites ni cadenas ni mirones, solo ellos dos y la naturaleza… pero de la nada el sonido de una rama rompiéndose los saco de su ensueño y los hizo ponerse en alerta, miraron todo a si alrededor y no vieron nada, una vez que voltearon a mirar a su compañero encontraron a la intrusa de sorpresa.

‒ ¿Sabían qué este lugar es el menos indicado para que hagan ese tipo de cosas? ‒ Dijo Haruka sacada de pena.

‒ No, pero no es tan visitado como el bosque… ‒ Dijo Darios mirando a Haruka como a una amenaza ‒ ¿cómo nos encontraste? y ¿por qué no te asombras de esto?

‒ Lo primero es fácil, mi abuela me dijo en dónde podía encontrarlos; y lo segundo, pues ya lo sabía desde hace años… no son muy buenos disimulando sus celos mutuos ‒ dijo como si hablara del clima ‒ por otro lado quiero que se unan a mí en un duelo lunar… si ganamos les mostrare un lugar donde solo algunos pueden entrar y que es literalmente una fortaleza, más una técnica que los ara casi invisibles; y si perdemos bueno Uds. ya saben lo que pasa.

Darios se sorprendió por lo mencionado por Haruka, ella literalmente les estaba liberando de las cadena que mantenían su relación en términos pasivo… pero sabía que Augusto no lo iba a aceptar, para él era más importante su familia que esta relación, se lo había dejado en claro hace mucho tiempo cuando prefirió el compromiso con esa mujer antes que pelear por estar a su lado. Así que tomo su decisión el aceptaría el trato que le ofrecía Haruka aun si es significara terminar con Augusto.

‒ Yo acepto con mucho gusto tu oferta Haruka ‒ dijo Darios sin titubeos, miro a Augusto por lo que estaba seguro sería la última.

‒ No muchas gracias, prefiero ver cómo te vencen a ayudarte ‒ dijo con tranquilidad, mirando con desaprobación a su novio o más bien ex novio ‒ Espero que entiendas que esta es la última vez que te veré en esta vida.

‒ Lo sé, pero prefiero lucha al menos por algo que valga la pena luchar… este es el definitivo adiós Augusto ‒ Dijo mirando cómo se marchaba sin decir nada más, en parte se sentía aliviado esa relación solo tener dos finales y ninguno eras como el de ahora ‒ despreocúpate no dirá nada, a menos que quiera revelar lo que tuvimos y eso ya no daba para más.

‒ Lo sé, vámonos, tenemos que encontrar a Teodoro, a los hermanos Kou y sobre todo a Natsuki ‒ dijo mirando al cielo, sabia de sobra que Darios no soportaba a los Kou, sobre todo a Yaten pero en fin eso no era su asunto.

‒ Teodoro está entrenando en el bosque junto a los Kou y Natsuki está en el risco del colmillo de plata, trata de conseguir lo que dice la leyenda pero bueno nadie la culpa – dijo con algo de intranquilidad, todos en la aldea sabían de sobra los motivos por los que Natsuki Kuga estaba en ese risco.

Hacía más de medio año que los más jóvenes tuvieron un enfrentamiento con un escuadrón prodigio de nuevo cazadores de monstruos de la santa inquisición, la batalla duro horas… ese día murió la familia completa de Natsuki quienes dirigían a los jóvenes en la batalla y se aseguraban que ningún novato muriera; al final de esta solo la familia Kuga murió, salvo por Natsuki quien fue salvada por una misteriosa cazadora, y la única sobreviviente de su escuadrón… Natsuki sabia el código de su familia era claro servir a quien te salve la vida pero esa cazadora se fue sin dejar rastro alguno. Tomas ínsito a que la expulsaran de la aldea por el código de su familia, pero no todos lo apoyaron al final su abuelo tuvo que ceder y exiliar a Natsuki a vivir en el exterior de la aldea.

‒ Te comprendo mi amigo, pero por ahora, solo debemos resolver lo que tenemos al frente y convencer a nuestra líder que tomo su puesto – dijo suavemente Haruka sabiendo que tanto ella como Darios que Natsuki era la líder de ese peculiar grupo.

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su memoria cuando pensó en eso… pero todos fueron sacados de su mente por el ruido de alguien cayendo a sus pies, Haruka y Darios miraron al ahora nuevo en el grupo.

‒ ¡Haruka, Darios! ¿qué hacen acá? ‒ dijo Teodoro mirando desde el suelo a los recién llegados – ¿vinieron a entrenar?

‒ ¿Te parece que ella y yo necesitamos entrenar? ‒ pregunto Darios mientras le ayudaba a pararse.

‒ No, menos Haruka… ¿es por lo del duelo lunar? ‒ pregunto Teodoro con cuidado, esos temas jamás los hablaba Haruka con ellos.

‒ Si Teodoro, necesito tu ayuda y de los hermanos Kou ‒ dijo Haruka calmadamente mientras esquivaba los tres ataque de los hermanos ‒ ¿quieren detenerse de una maldita vez?

‒ Claro, si prometes no darnos una paliza por estar de malas pulgas, ¿trato? ‒ pregunto Seiya mirando que los ánimos de Haruka no estaban de su lado bueno.

‒ Bien, pero no tienten a su suerte a su suerte ‒ dijo Haruka muy calmada para sus ánimos ‒ ¿les interesa darle una paliza a Tomas?

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron de forma complaciente, ciertamente el "buen" Tomas no era de sus personas favoritas, sobre todo para los hermanos, pero sin duda Teodoro no se quedaba atrás, su prometida había sido ultrajada por Tomas y este lo negó todo, echándole la culpa a esta, la joven no aguanto las habladurías y se mató, desde entonces Teodoro busca venganza en contra de Tomas.

‒ Dalo por hecho Haruka, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? ‒ respondieron al uno y son.

‒ Se los diré una vez que saquemos a Kuga del colmillo de plata, vamos andando ‒ dijo echándose a correr.

Los demás le siguieron el paso, el colmillo de plata no era un lugar para adentrarse solo, era muy peligroso en muchos sentidos pero si alguien aparte de Kuga Natsuki podía entrar y salir era Haruka. A los pocos minutos ya estaban en la sima del colmillo de plata mirando la espalda de Natsuki, sin miramientos Haruka toma de las ropas a Natsuki y la arrastra hasta el bosque que se encontraba a los pies del colmillo de plata.

‒ ¿qué quieres Tepes? ‒ pregunto la Kuga sin muchas ganas.

‒ Vas a participar en el duelo lunar que tendré contra tomas y serás la líder, ¿te quedo claro? ‒ dijo Haruka dándole una orden directa sin posibilidades de negarse.

Una sonrisa de Natsuki basto para que supiera su respuesta, el grupo del duelo ya estaba listo y dispuesto a todo por la victoria, Tomas no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar contra ellos.

El tiempo transcurrió volando, y raudamente la nueva luna llena mostraría su rostro, para dar inicio a lo que sería el duelo lunar más recordado en la historia del clan de los hombres lobo; el pueblo de los hombres lobo no paraba hacer especulaciones, apuestas, etc. y en esos términos tomas era el preferido, por un alto porcentaje, cosa que hacía enojar a varían y a su esposa, pero no había nadie más enojado o enojada que Michiru, no podía creer la hipocresía y la ignorancia que tenía el pueblo ante un tema tan delicado como eran los duelos lunares (de luna), ya que en estos se podría exiliar, borrar de una familia y/o quitarle la vida a alguien; por eso cada vez que le preguntaban, ¿quién ganaría? Sólo le miraba fijo los ojos, que más fríos que cual hielo o incluso que el diamante más puro dejando totalmente aterrorizado a la persona que los mirase. Henry en el que peor se encontraba, el serial juez y jurado en la batalla que decidiría el destino de la aldea; él solo rezaba porque quien ganara, no pidiera la muerte del otro. Por otro lado aún no decidía donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo, pero el tiempo se le agotaba y pronto estaría entre la espada y la pared.

Llega la hora para que el duelo comience, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y el destino junto a ellas. Y sólo el destino sabía que final les esperaba a los combatientes.

_**Hola no estaba muerta, ni de parranda… xD solo estaba estudiando y entregando trabajos de la u, y trabajando… tratare de subir más cap. de mis fic's. que estén bien y que disfruten de las próximas fiestas.**_


End file.
